Danny Phantom: X man
by Alluring Alliteration
Summary: The X men hear a news cast about "local menace Inviso-bill" and decide to check it out in the hopes of finding a new mutant. Originally was in the wrong category, sorry about that. Currently on hold, but I PROMISE to try and get some more done soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! First ever Fanfic! Crossovers make me happy! Sunshine! Unicorns! Flowers! Okay.. To the story, right after I tell you that I don't own anything! Not Danny Phantom! Not X men! Not even the computer I am writing this on! Hugs all around! Hee hee! Okay, seriously. I have to stop doing that.**

**Prologue**

X men

Professor Charles Xavier sat in his customized wheelchair, in front of a large television. Logan, Hank McCoy, Ororo, Scott Summers, and Jean Grey stood just behind him, also watching the screen.

It showed the image of a boy in his mid-teens, with messy white hair and glowing green eyes. He wore a black jumpsuit with a white belt, gloves, and boots, and a white logo on it. Although the image was still, the boy was plainly hovering in mid air. He was glaring angrily at something to the right of the picture.

"Inviso-bill has been haunting Amity Park for more than two years, and there is still no solution to this menace. He, along with other ghosts, often wreaks havoc upon this innocent town, causing mayhem.

"The mayor has stated that at this point in time, there is no plan that has been proven successful in capturing the ghost, although there is a bounty being offered for anyone who can beat him. Even the Fentons, Amity Park's resident ghost hunters, have had no success so far. In the mean time, the town will just have to hope the mayor's bounty plan works.

"In other news, the town's library is re opening has been announced after the damage caused by several ghost attacks…"

Professor Xavier turned the television off. The X men all looked at him as he turned his chair to face them.

"I think we should visit Amity Park." He declared. "The boy looked like a young mutant, and the description seems to fit."

"But are we just going to hand him over?" Logan growled. "We're not bounty hunters, Charles."

"No, we are not," Xavier replied steadily. "I propose we try and talk to him, the same as any other young mutant. If he really isn't 'attacking' anyone, we should speak to him about coming to the institute. If not, we can decide on a plan of action later, once we know more about him, and the situation."

The X men all nodded.

"Are you going to check Cerebro?" Hank asked.

"No time," Xavier replied. "Jean, Scott, go get Rogue, Kitty, Kurt and Bobby. Hank, Logan, we might need me things from the arsenal, so get a power dampener, a tracking device, and whatever you think might come in handy, just in case. Ororo, I need you to come with me and get the jet ready. We leave in half an hour, everyone."

**So... You like? Please wait patiently, the second chapter will come soon...Dun dun dun...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woo hoo! Chapter 2 is done! Yay!**

**Since my friends won't let me hug them any more (they said something about enormous chiropractic bills) I am sending hugs to everyone who is reading this story! HUGS!**

**A very very big hug goes to love-toushi who reviewed! Yay love-toushi! As for the rest of you, if you review, you will also get hugs. **

**I *****sniffle***** do not own *****sniffle***** X men or *sniffle* Danny Phantom. *Sob!***

Chapter 1

Danny

A teenage boy with messy black hair was lying on his bed in Amity Park. At the moment, he was asleep. A phone rang next to his bed and the boy reached over to grab it.

"Hello?" he asked, opening light blue eyes as he sat up.

"Danny!" said a girl on the other end of the phone. "You have to come to the park, Youngblood's causing trouble and I don't think Tucker and I can get him by ourselves!"

Danny groaned.

"Fine, I'll be there in a second." He hung up the phone. Clenching his fist, he called his familiar battle cry:

"I'm goin' ghost!" A silver ring appeared around Danny's waist. It split in two, one ring going down to his feet, the other going up to the top of his head before they both disappeared. As they went, they transformed his blue jeans and red-and-white t-shirt into a familiar black Haz-Mat suit with white gloves, boots, belt, and DP symbol. His messy black hair had turned pure white, and his light blue eyes now glowed green. Danny Fenton had now become Danny Phantom.

Danny flew out the window and towards the park. When he arrived, he saw the all-too familiar ghost. The young 'pirate' was flying around the park, waving a broken tree branch like a sword and firing random ecto-bursts at nearby trees and buildings. Danny sighed.

" Yo, Youngblood!" he called. "Why don't you go play somewhere else? Like, oh… the ghost zone maybe?"

Youngblood just laughed, and zoomed away.

"Catch me if you can, Phantom!" he called over his shoulder.

Danny shot after him, firing ecto-blasts as he went. Youngblood dodged them, still giggling.

"Thermos!" Danny yelled as he flew past Tucker and Sam. Catching the one they threw him, he managed to corner Youngblood and suck him into the thermos.

_Mission accomplished_, Danny thought. _That was pretty easy. Usually only the box ghost is that simple to capture._

Suddenly, a shout came from behind Danny. He turned around just in time to see a fist sprouting metal claws coming at him. Acting instinctively, Danny turned intangible, and the metal 'claws' went strait through him. The man stumbled a bit but recovered his balance quickly. He obviously hadn't been expecting his claws to go strait _through_ Danny. Danny jumped backwards before the man could swing again, and looked at his attacker. He was sort of rough looking, with wild black hair and very long sideburns. Since the man obviously wasn't a ghost, he had to be one of those 'bounty hunters' that Vlad had called in. Inwardly, Danny groaned.

_Just what I need,_ he thought sarcastically. _Another bunch of people trying to kill me. Yay._

Suddenly, a girl a bit older than Danny ran forward to stand between them. She held gloved hands palm out in front of each of them.

"Logan, stop!" she addressed the metal-clawed man, speaking with a slight southern accent **(I will not be typing in accents, because a) I find them too hard to read, and b) I suck at doing it. Not gonna happen, people. Just imagine them with accents)**. "The Professor said we were supposed to _talk_ to him! What were you thinking?"

The rough looking man-Logan the girl had called him-glared at Danny.

"He was attacking the townspeople, Rogue!" he growled. "Shooting some kind of energy everywhere for no reason! I couldn't just stand there!"

"I was not!" Danny protested. "I was fighting Youngblood! _He_ was the one attacking people, not me! Those ecto-blasts were fired him, but he kept dodging."

"Yeah right, bub," Logan scoffed, sheathing his claws. "You weren't fighting anyone _I_ could see."

"Actually, I could see him," Rogue said, turning to Danny. He noticed that while most of her hair was dark brown, one lock at the front was as white as his own. "He was a kid, right? Dressed up like a pirate, with a bird? A skeleton bird?"

"That's the one," Danny agreed with a glare at Logan. "Only Kids and teenagers can see him, for some reason. I wasn't attacking anyone, okay?"

"Okay," Rogue agreed. "We believe you. We just came to ask you a couple questions, that's all. I'm sorry Logan jumped the gun like that. Here," she said, sticking out her hand for Danny to shake. "I'm Rogue, and this is Logan, which you probably already figured out. Are you the one named Inviso-Bill? No offense, but that's a pretty stupid name."

Danny made a face and shook her hand.

"I know it's stupid- 'cause that's not my name. No matter how many times I tell them, people just keep calling me that, and it's getting pretty annoying. I'm Danny. Danny Phantom."

Rogue smiled.

"That's cool."

Danny glanced around and saw that the park was completely empty except for the three of them. The regular people had fled at the first sign of a ghost attack, and Sam and Tucker had obviously left once they knew he was sfe. Danny frowned. That was strange. They wouldn't normally just take off unless… He gasped and turned quickly back to Rogue.

"What time is it?" he demanded. Rogue looked at her watch.

"Exactly four o clock," she said. "Why?"

"I'm late for something," he told her. "Look, you said you wanted to talk. Could you two meet me back here at seven tonight?"

"Sure," Rogue told him, "but I'll have to bring the others in our, uh, group."

"Oh, that's fine," Danny told her, relieved. "See you then." He flew quickly home, hoping he wasn't late.

**For reading this all the way to the end, you officially rock. Yay you! The next chapter will be up as soon as it is written, which might take a while. Sorry!**

**Hey, just so I know I'm not talking to blank cyber space, review. Please? Hello? Anyone? Hello?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh. My. Gods. It's finally Finally FINALLY done. I don't think I've updated this since June at the latest. Anyway, I could make a bunch of excuses, but the truth is that I just didn't do it. I truly am sorry. So, here it is, dedicated to all of those fabulous people who reviewed, whom I have noted at the bottom of the chapter.**

**I don't own Danny Phantom or X men Evolution. If I did, Danny would have Seasons 4-100 and I wouldn't be writing fanfiction on here. Duh.**

Chapter Three

Danny flew, pushing himself faster until he reached his house. He quickly phased through the wall of his bedroom and changed back to human. grabbing the package beside his bed, the boy tore down the stairs and skidded to a halt in the living room, where his best friends Tucker and Sam , his parents, his sister Jazz and a few of her friends were sitting. Jazz had a half-open present on her lap, but she, Sam, and Tucker gave him knowing looks while everyone else gaped at him.

"Sorry," he gasped, sitting in between Tucker and Sam. "I forgot to wrap it." Everyone turned back to Jazz except his best friends. "I'll tell you after the party," he muttered just loud enough for the two of them to hear. he focused on his sister as she finished unwrapping a hairband exactly identical to the one she had on.

"I love it!" Jazz squealed, hugging a friend Danny didn't know. "Thanks Em! This is perfect!"

"Open ours next, Jazzy pants!" Jack Fenton exclaimed excitedly, handing his daughter a bulky-looking object wrapped in what looked like last month's edition of Ghost Hunter's Digest.

Jazz took the package gingerly, and, when it didn't explode or start glowing, peeled back the makeshift wrapping paper, revealing a very strange-looking object about the size of a small toaster.

"Gee, thanks Mom and Dad!" she said brightly, her face changing slowly to confusion as she looked the object over. "Umm... What is it?"

"It's a Ghost Alarm System, or a G.A.S.," her mother explained happily. "Whenever a ghost comes within fifteen feet of you, it will automatically alert us, and we can come rescue you! It was your father's idea." Maddie Fenton said proudly, patting her husband on his arm, who beamed at her.

"I love it!" Jazz declared, obviously unwilling to hurt her parents' feelings by asking how she was supposed to carry it around with her. "It's exactly what I wanted!"

"Let me show you how it works!" her mother exclaimed, and before Jazz or Danny could protest, she pressed a green button on the side. The various light bulbs on the device immediately lit the room up with a sickly green light that the Fentons and the members of Team Phantom recognized immediately as ectoplasm. The needle on the device turned to point directly at Danny, before the entire contraption began to shake, emitting a faint chirping sound. The ectoplasmic light bulbs started to grow dazzlingly bright, as the shaking grew more and more violent.

"Hit the deck!" Danny and Jazz yelled simultaneously, and everyone dove to the floor as the device exploded in a flash of blinding light and a billow of dense green smoke. When the smoke cleared, everyone sat up to find themselves covered in ectoplasmic goop. Jack Fenton's face fell.

"Darn," he said glumly. "I thought we'd fixed that." Maddie patted her husband's shoulder comfortingly.

"There, there, Jack. Everyone's alright, and we can always try again. Besides, I've still got cookies!" She pulled out a tray of warm cookies, and everyone took one, except Jack, who took five, cramming them into his mouth blissfully. Danny quickly wiped the residual goop off of his present and handed it over to Jazz.

"This one's from Sam, Tucker, and me," he told her. "We all chipped in to get it for you." He watched as Jazz carefully opened the present. She squealed excitedly when she saw what it was.

"A Teen's Phychiatric Guide To Dealing with Her Strange And Baffling Family, by Dr. I. M. Ajeanyus! Thank you thank you thank you, you guys!" She engulfed the three of them in one gigantic bone-breaking group hug. Sam winced.

As soon as they saw their chance, Danny, Sam and Tucker snuck upstairs to Danny's bedroom. The two boys sat on the bed, while Sam took the chair.

"Sorry we took off, man," Tucker apologized, "but we didn't want to be late, and it looked like you had things pretty much wrapped up." Danny shrugged.

"It's okay. That's not what I wanted to talk to you about anyway. Those people I was talking to afterwards- They want to meet me again tonight."

"Danny, I don't know if that's such a good idea," Sam said. "What if it's a trap?"

"Don't worry," Danny assured her. He pulled a few ghost-weapons out from under his bed and handed one to each of his friends. "You guys are going to be my backup. I want to find out what they wanted." He chuckled. "And what the deal is with that girl's name. I mean, Rogue?" Tucker smirked.

"That's a little rich coming from someone who calls himself 'Danny Phantom'."

"He's got a point," Sam agreed. Danny rolled his meet me at the park at quarter to seven, okay?

"So, Why are we here again?" Tucker asked Sam as they crouched behind a large bush at the edge of the park.

"Because Danny needs backup and we're his best friends," she whispered back, tightening her grip on the Fenton fisher.

"Uh- We're his only friends," he pointed out. Sam glared at him. "Just sayin'."

"Alright," the goth girl said, checking her watch. "Danny should be here any minute now." As if on cue, Danny Phantom flew into the clearing. He crossed his arms and waited.

"Be ready," he warned his friends hiding in the bush behind him. "They'll be here soon." Tucker and Sam nodded in unison, forgetting that Danny couldn't see them. About a minute and a half later, a girl with short-ish brown hair with two white locks at the front walked into the clearing. Sam looked her over, mentally approving of the other girl's choice of attire.

Following her were other people Danny had never seen before. There was a bald man in a wheelchair, that 'Logan' guy, a boy with brown hair and a strange visor-like device over his eyes, a girl with long red hair, another girl with brown hair pulled into a ponytail, an African-American woman with long white hair, and a few stranger-looking people as well. There was a boy with bright blue fur and a long, flexible tail, a man with blue-gray fur who seemed to be walking on the knuckles of his hands, and an African-American boy who had spikes sticking out of his body. All of them except Rogue and the man in the wheelchair wore brightly coloured costumes. Rogue stepped forward.

"Danny, this is Professor X. He's the one who brought us here- to search for you." She nodded at the bald man, who rolled his chair forwards to shake Danny's hand.

"It's good to meet you, Mr.... Phantom."

"Oh yeah?" Danny raised an eyebrow. "Well, I can't say it's been a huge thrill meeting you guys. I mean, that guys tried to waste me!" he pointed at Logan.

"I'm sorry about that," Professor Xavier said kindly. "Unfortunately Logan does have a bit of a tendency to jump to conclusions." Logan grumbled and shifted his weight. "We came here because we wanted to talk to you. We saw a news bulletin about you, and wanted to know if we could get a chance to talk." Danny shrugged.

"Talking's fine by me. Most people I meet tend to have a 'shoot first ask questions never' mentality.

"Really?" Professor Xavier raised an eyebrow. "Ten you might be interested in what we have to say. My name is Charles Xavier, and I run The Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters, which is a school for people with special or unusual powers- Like yours. Logan, Ororo, and Hank are teachers there, while Scott, Jean, Rogue, Kitty, Kurt, and Evan are students." As Xavier said each person's name, they smiled at him and said hello.

"Uh- hi. I'm Danny, Danny Phantom. These are my best friends, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley." Sam rolled her eyes as she and Tucker emerged from the bushes to stand behind Danny.

"Wow, Danny. Way to blow our cover."

"Yeah, dude," Tucker agreed. "You really don't get the whole 'secret' thing, do you?" Danny shrugged.

"They already knew you were here." Everyone except Professor Xavier looked surprised. "I could hear you talking about us before you entered the clearing," he explained. "What was that you were saying about your school?"

"At the Institute, we learn to control our powers and use them to help people. We go to regular school at Bayville high, too," Jean explained. "It's really great- we have students from all over the world, not just the US. " Danny made a face.

"It sounds awesome, but I can't leave the town undefended, and I haven't told my parents about my- powers yet." Sam put her hand on his shoulder. "We wouldn't be undefended. We have your parents and Val, and me and Tucker. Besides, if there's a major problem you could always fly over, right? I mean, it's not like you'd be on some other planet." Danny smiled at her. "Thanks, Sam. But what about my parents?" Xavier cleared his throat.

"If I can talk to your parents, maybe we can figure something out. If you dan't want to tell them, we won't make you."

"Great," Danny agreed, relieved. "You can't miss my house-it's the one with the big 'Fenton Works' sign. Anyone in town can give you directions. Just ask for Danny Fenton." With that, he grabbed Sam and Tucker under their arms and flew off with them into the night.

Kitty looked confused.

"Danny Fenton? I thought his name was, like, Danny Phantom!"

**That's it. I will try and get the next chapter up sooner than I did this one, I swear. I promised special mentions, so:**

**Blurr Fire; Tera Hunter; WriterHorse32; lala; Dotskip317; lauren; Dark-Purple; FireChildSlytherin5; hammy; Kittyore9; Danni4ever; Sarcasm-the Lowest Form of Wit; landshift; Kurts lover 4-ever; Farrahmack; Echowish; Storm Warning; papercliped angel; Haligh-A-Lie; dracula-key; starr1095; Mesonoxian; punkrose1818; Popcornalicious; deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover; mystery writer 5775; Oracle Five; Yin 7; Shika's Squeeze Toy- Thank you so much for reviewing. You people guilt-tripped me into continuing.**

**random: I like the mind-reading thing, but I think I should let them know about the dual identities- He'll have to sleep there.**

**fan: I'm not really sure about adding Dan, but I'll keep it in mind- It's a good idea.**

**dannyfluff:I'll take that into consideration, but it does get used in the show about 80% of the time. I will try to watch the chilldish thing.**

**Trinity Fenton-Phantom: I don't know- I think I'll keep it pretty cannon for now.**

**Not Yet Knowing: It gets more important later on...**

**Pietro-4-eva: Possibly- they might think he's fresh meat, but he doesn't have to hide his powers from them like he does from Dash...**

**Spartan Commander: I'll do my best, but I don't want him too paranoid, or I could get stuck in Amity Park for three or four chapters. I want to get to Bayville and the Institute already.**

**EVERYONE ELSE: PM me if I missed you- It was completely unintentional!**

**Review! The power of Athena compels you! Please?**


End file.
